The fighting spirit
by Athena7574
Summary: Alexandria has had to fight all her life. Her father has abused her and her brother Noah since they were six and is getting bored and is looking for new prey in her younger brother and is more than willing to stand up to him to protect her family. Though she may not have to do it alone. When unexpected friends and and maybe something else step into the picture.(ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexandria I'm a 25 year old, fiery red headed, hazel eyed young woman and was running home from work at the K.O burger spot at 3:00 in the afternoon. "Hey dad, how you doing" I said calmly to my abusive father Richard Phoenix that was white with blonde hair and dark blue eyes who was at that time sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hello Alexandria I'm doing fine but you do know that you and your twin brother Noah have to watch John and Phoebe right" he said in a harsh tone. "Yes father you have nothing to worry about" I said in a hushed tone and then walked to me and my siblings room where I saw Noah who was a dark haired boy with hazel eyes holding so gently a cute blonde headed, hazel eyed Phoebe and dark headed, blue eyed boy nicked named Johnathan ."Hey guys what you up to" I asked in a gentle low voice. "Nothing much just got off of work and I'm making sure he didn't touch them "Noah gently said. When all of a sudden Phoebe and John came running saying" Alex, Alex you wanna pway with us". "Yes little ones, how about you get your blocks and then we can play" I said in a motherly tone to the two 6 year olds. Who practically my brother and I raised on our own. As they went to get their blocks I asked Noah a daunting question "what are we going to do, John and Phoebe are already six that's the age we were when he started raping and beating us, even if they weren't we can't always supervise them "I said in a mournful voice. "I don't know Alex, maybe we make a run for it before it happens" he said just before their father burst through the door. "Alex, where is Phoebe" he said in a harsh tone." she's getting her toys, she doesn't concern you" I said in a defending tone like a triceratops would protect it's young .he then said "either you get in my room or she does" he barked at me. I then look at my brother who was about to give our father a piece of his mind when I looked at him in a saddening way making him pause and looked to my father and said "I'll go father "I said in such low way that they could barely hear me. I then walked to the end of the hall to my father's room and I then waited in the room till he came once he did he started to undressed me from my K.O burger uniform. He then left me in my bra and panties. After he pushed me to the bed where I started to whimper from the fear of what was going to happen. He then started to take my bra and panties off. Then licked my private area and double D breast and I started to cry. He then took off his own underwear off to show the phallus that had been hurting me for years he then roughly inserted himself into me as I screamed and cried for him stop but he didn't care and instead repeatedly thrusted roughly in and out of me until he ejaculated all over the bed .After I put my clothes on and walked quietly out of the room to mine as he slept. There I saw little Phoebe and John playing stack the blocks with Noah. When I walked in after two horrible hours he saw my face and knew what had happen he then stood up to hug me in the most caring possible way. Knowing about how I sacrificed for Phoebe. Later that night we ate cereal, Ritz crackers and devils canned ham for dinner. Which was an everyday thing and then we went to bed with a half full stomach. The next day I came home from work with groceries in my hand to hear Phoebe screaming. So I dropped the bags and ran to my father's room and saw him on top of her with her underwear to her ankles and her private area swollen. I cried a little and then screamed" you bastard leave my children alone". I then got the table lamp and hit him over the head with it, after I looked at him on the ground unconscious that is when I knew we had a chance to leave so I grabbed her who was crying as she said "Alex my pee, pee hurts" I put her underwear on, put her close to my chest and said "he won't hurt you again I promise you" as I ran out of the room to ours where I saw Noah on the floor with a black eye and cracked lip semiconscious" Alex I couldn't protect her" he cried as he held John who was huddled in his chest unharmed "it's ok at least John is ok, but right now you need to help me pack our stuff" I said in a rush as I grabbed three travel bags. "What the hell happened, that you finally made you want to leave"? Noah said in shock finally coming out of the concussion. "He molested her, so it not safe for them anymore and it's never been safe for us "I said done with putting my stuff in the bag." Phoebe, John put all your clothes and all your toys here" Noah said pointing to the smallest bag. After we packed our stuff we ran out of the house until we were a good distance away on the side of a vacant road." so anybody have an idea on how we are going to get a ride to a roach motel"? I asked getting worried because it looked like it was going to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Autobot base...

"Hey docbot, what you doing" Miko asked jumping out of the passenger seat of bulkhead so he can transform." Nothing Miko just watching the monitors for Decepticon activity, which there isn't any at the moment". Ratchet said dying from boredom. "And the others "Miko said bored as well." Miko, Optimus is on patrol, Bee is with a sick Rafael and Arcee is riding with jack "he said annoyed. "Oh"! "Ratchet do you wanna hangout with me and bulk". She said trying to be nice." No, but thank you for asking" he said to her trying to shoo her away as bulk and Miko went to a monster truck rally.

Optimus on patrol...

As Optimus drove over the deserted road he saw that it was about to rain. "Hmm it looks like it is going to rain it would be terrible if anyone was out at this time" he thought to himself when he just passed the K.O burger shop when he saw two adults and children on the side of the road.

P.O.V Alexandria

"Hey there's a truck maybe we can hitchhike "I said to the others. "Are you crazy it could be dangerous" Noah said in shock. "We don't have much of a choice, unless you wanna walk a thousand miles" I said knowing he was right but seeing no other option. "Alright everyone put your thumb out and hope he is not a psycho". He said sarcastically.

P.O.V Optimus

As I was driving I saw them with their thumbs out and I decided to ask what they were doing out here so I got out of the car with his holoform that was a 30 year old man with very dark black hair and a five o'clock shadow which was very clean shaven and very light blue eyes wearing military dress clothes with hat in hand. I then walked to the side of the truck where they were and said "What are you four doing out here, don't you know it's going to rain"? I said with a baritone voice.

P.o.v Athena

At first she looked him over and saw that his name clip said Commander Prime. "Wow, he's a commander in the military" I thought then I finally said "yes Mister. Prime that's why we were hoping you would give us a ride in your truck to the nearest motel" please no need to call me mister. Prime call me Orion, and if you want I can drive you somewhere better like my base where you will have medical care for your bruises and scratches" you would actually do that for us, how much do I owe you". The kind man then said "you owe me nothing, you four are obviously in need of this "he then opened the door and we went to the back seats me and the others fit perfectly in the truck and everything was very quiet as he started to drive when all of a sudden an unknown missile was being shot at us from a mystery jet. Me and Noah" oh my god, were being shot at". Then Orion said "I need you four to get out for right now, alright." he said gently but in a rush so we all got out and then all of a sudden we saw the truck turn into to a giant red and blue robot." Oh my god "I said in shock. Then another robot came which was slender, smaller and didn't have of a face! Noah then said sarcastically "we didn't get a psycho, no we got a giant robot, yippee." Whatever Noah at least he can protect us". "How do you know it's a guy" he made a comeback. "Obviously it doesn't look like a she, it's to manly". Then John said "no fighting please". We then stopped arguing for John. All of a sudden we saw the red and blue robot with his arm around the other ones neck with his gun at his head. He then looked at John and Phoebe and surprisingly turn around with the other in tow all we heard after was a bullet shot .The robot turn around got on one knee and said "My name is Optimus prime I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron and I command a team called the Autobots that fights the Decepticons to protect your planet and others from their tyranny. "Wow, so the offer on the medical care and rooms are still on right" Noah said hoping. "Yes that is still going to occur" he said gently then he looks to John and Phoebe and says "did you two see anything nasty back there". Percy then said "no opmus". Optimus then said "Good now let's head to the base" He then transformed so we can go to the base. Once we got to the base we saw an orange and white bot, a big green one and small blue girl looking one. "Wow look at all the Autobots" I said in shock. The orange one turned around said "welcome back finally Optimus" he said grouchily all of a sudden he open the door for us to get out and transformed. then the blue one said in a very feminine voice" how was the patrol, any cons"? "Yes Arcee, one who has since been neutralized, but we have new members to the team" he said and stepped aside to let them see us. All of a sudden the green one said "yay more humans, but want brings them here"? "Bulkhead they are here because they need medical care and a safe place to live" he said such a calm tone. Then the orange on ran and to us and said" ok I'm ratchet who needs to be repaired" he said with a wrench in his hand. "hi I'm Alex and my little sister Phoebe and my brother Noah need the attention John and me are fine". Then the bot that called himself ratchet transformed and let his holoform out which was a white fit male maybe 5,9 in height with white streaks in blonde clean cut hair, hairless jaw and doctor coat stethoscope around his neck. He walked to us and said gently "alright little one you and your sister can come with me" as he lifted her in his arms. We then walked to what looked like a doctor office for their size he then got on what looked like a ladder and placed her on the sanitized metal after he called me over and said "so what seems to be the problem" in a much gentler voice than he used before which was very calming. Then Phoebe says "my peepee hurts" in a little voice making Ratchet turn his head to me and says "may I lower her pants to see if there is something visibly wrong". At first I was hesitant but he seemed like someone I could trust and it wasn't like I wasn't there to watch. So I hesitantly said "yes".


	3. Chapter 3

I am most likely going to start the entire story over since I do not exactly like how its developing so far although I will be keeping the plot and most likely the same characters. Sorry but I cant keep producing a story the is far below my ability and this will only give you a far more better story. Hopefully I will be able to continue it soon. Thanks for all who are following so far.


End file.
